


When Christmas Comes

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Morning, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Link puts his skilled tongue to use on christmas morning





	When Christmas Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicalpatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/gifts).



> "Happy Holidays to my secret santa, mythical patterns, and all the other readers! I hope this steamy fic warms you up on this cold Christmas Eve. All the best this Christmas and here's to a safe, happy and blessed 2018. Love, Mythicaliz"

Link slowly blinked his eyes open, stretching out his thin arms and catching Rhett, who, as most mornings, was sitting watching Link sleep. “Merry Christmas, Bo,” he whispered to Rhett. He felt especially lucky this Christmas morning. Not only was he living his dream of being a successful entertainer in Los Angeles with his best friend, somehow he'd also managed to make his best friend his husband. If his dorky younger self could see him now, well, he probably wouldn’t understand, but he would know by a glance at his current life that his adult self was blissfully, overwhelmingly happy.  He stared at Rhett with sweet smile, his lips curling up into a grin. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Link. We should get up, the gang will be here in a few hours.” With no family themselves, just their dogs Barbara and Jade, the pair took in strays for the holidays. Crew members who couldn't make the trip home, friends who were single, it usually ended up a motley crew and there was never enough food and too much boozy eggnog was consumed, but it was always a nice time. They enjoyed their weird little misfit Christmas. 

 

“Not so fast,” Link said with a firm hand on Rhett's chest, pushing him down, his head landing softly on the pillow. In seconds Link's lithe little body was on top of Rhett, his hand cradling Rhett's head as he pulled Rhett into a deep kiss. Rhett knew when Link was in a certain type of mood, and he knew better than to argue. Rhett squirmed a bit, settling his naked body into the down duvet. Ready for whatever Link had planned.

Link slowly kissed his neck, down to his collar bones. He worked his way from left to right, sweet little kisses. A few days of stubble grazed Rhett's torso but he didn't mind. He was fond of Link with stubble and he enjoyed the abrasive sensation mixed with the softness of Link's velvety lips. 

 

When he got to Rhett's left nipple his tongue came out, slowly circling Rhett's tiny pink nub before playfully nipping at it. “Gosh,” Rhett said, already breathing heavily as Link repeated the motion on his other nipple. 

 

Link licked and kissed his way down Rhett's stomach. A few spots were ticklish and Rhett’s tummy jiggled as a ho-ho-ho laugh vibrated through him. Rhett could feel Link's lips raise into a smile when he pulled laughter from his soft belly. 

 

Link's tongue was skilled, and he knew just how to drive Rhett crazy. He slowly, and painstakingly licked down the V where Rhett's hips met his torso. Rhett's hips bucked as his neglected cock ached to be touched but Link wrapped his hands around his hips, digging the pads of his fingers in, holding him down firmly but gently as he licked the other side. Somehow his tongue fit perfectly in the trench of Rhett's hips and it drove Rhett crazy. 

 

“Suck my cock Link, please, fuck, please,” Rhett begged. Link grinned. He loved when Rhett was a whining mess, begging for contact. But he wasn't about to give in that easy. He kissed his outer thighs, slowly working his way to the inside as Rhett squirmed and whined. Rhett hummed and threw an arm over his face as he tried to deal with the undeniable need growing inside him. 

 

Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s head, nudging him towards his crotch. “Do I need to get the cuffs?” Link said sternly. “No,” Rhett sighed, as he put his hands back down flat on the mattress. 

 

Satisfied that Rhett would behave, Link kissed his inner thigh, dragging his tongue along the crease between his thigh and groin, his lips millimeters away from Rhett's twitching cock. His tongue swiped the underside of it from base to tip, slowly and firmly, pulling loud moans out of Rhett who began hitting the headboard in frustration as Link backed off again. 

 

Finally, he lowered himself slowly, taking Rhett's head into his mouth. Rhett's hips bucked into him, trying to push deeper, searching for friction, but Link held him down again, lightly sucking on his head. Rhett growled and clawed at the bedsheets. 

 

Link took him in his mouth at a painfully slowly pace, pulling off just as slowly. His slim fingers loosely grasped the base of Rhett's cock as he licked his wide, flat tongue across Rhett's taint and balls. “Fuck Link… Fuck,” he moaned breathlessly as his cock continued to drip precome. It was so veiny and dark It looked angry and desperate.

 

Link took pity and wrapped his thick pink lips around Rhett, taking him deep, hard and fast. Rhett had been so over stimulated yet so desperate for friction he squealed at the feeling of Link's warm, hot mouth. Link's cheeks hollowed around him as he took him deep down his throat. “Fuck… I’m gonna…” Rhett moaned. 

 

But before he could finish Link sat back on his heels, surveying Rhett's frustration. Rhett cried out, “No, no please Link!” Link lightly trailed his fingers over Rhett’s stomach. He was barely touching him but Rhett was screaming at the intensity. Rhett moaned through gritted teeth. “Please Link. Please, I’ll do anything. What do you want me to do? Please let me come.”

 

Link slowly licked his cock from base to tip, over the head and back down the other side. Every time his tongue flicked into the slit in the head of his cock Rhett shivered, his body spasming with pleasure. But Link was careful to never give  _ quite _ enough pressure or contact _.  _

 

“Please Link please. I need to come. I want to come so bad. Please baby. You're so good. Your mouth is so good. Please!” He was whining, playing to Link's vanity with flattery, desperate. Link smiled, his toothy mouth delicately grazing Rhett's oversensitive cock. Rhett's fists pounded into the bed. It was so good. It all felt electric and he wanted it to never stop but also he didn't know if he could take another second of it. 

 

“Time to come.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Rhett whimpered.

 

“That’s cute. I meant time for me to come,” Link said with a wicked grin as he straddled Rhett’s belly. Rhett groaned in frustration but his hands grasped Link’s hips, positioning him slightly, and then his  large thick hands wrapped around Link’s already dripping cock. Rhett bit his lower lip as he made quick work of Link. When it came to Link, Rhett was an expert. He knew the exact speed (fast), grip (firm) and rhythm (fast, fast, fast, slow, fast, pause, repeat.) Soon Link was the one gasping for breath, sweaty and moaning. He came all over Rhett’s chest. He smirked, gloating at how good it felt to have release as his hands slowly moved their way back to Rhett’s cock. 

 

Rhett’s entire body was tense. Even while he was attending to Link all he could think about was his own need to come. Link’s hand barely grazed his groin and his hips bucked up to meet it searching for contact. “Behave, Rhett, or I will only take longer.” “Please… Please… “ he begged quietly as Link’s slim fingers worked him slowly. His lips grazing him again.

 

Link took Rhett fully again, his nose nestled into Rhett's golden pubic hair, he held Rhett deep inside, his throat constricting around his dick. He pulled off quickly with a wet pop, pulling more moans of frustration and anguish from Rhett who was so close. 

 

Finally he took mercy on Rhett and took him again, his mouth making quick work of him. It only took thrusts until Rhett exploded down Link's throat. He came hard and Link swallowed load after load until Rhett stopped convulsing and his breathing began to slow. 

 

Link lay his head on the pillow next to Rhett, wiping the tears from Rhett's eyes as he pulled him into a hug, their legs intertwining. 

“Hey Rhett?” Link asked. 

 

“Yeah?” Rhett replied, still breathless. 

 

“Do you know what 2+2 is?”

 

“Meh...9?” Rhett replied sleepily. 

 

Link chuckled, pleased with himself. “Merry Christmas, Rhett.”

      


End file.
